¿Qué hubiese pasado?
by Personaggio
Summary: -Yo pensaba… - La miró angustiado. – ¿Qué hubiese pasado si tú no me hubieras esperado? – Ginny lo miró confundida. Pequeño One Shot Harry/Ginny - Dedicado a Ginevre.


La trama es mía, los personajes no.

* * *

**¿Qué hubiese pasado si...?**

**By YaniitaPotter  
**

Agradeció a Merlín y a todos los Dioses por haber llegado a casa al fin. Esas diecisiete horas en el trabajo habían resultado ser todo un completo desastre; al día siguiente hablaría con Kingsley. ¡No podía seguir así! ¿Acaso no habían más aurores trabajando en el departamento? Sí, él era Harry Potter y, dejando a un lado la humildad que siempre lo había caracterizado, sabía que muchos confiaban más plenamente en su trabajo, era excelente. ¡Mató a Lord Voldemort! ¿Qué otra cosa se esperaban?

Pero ya… el que fuera uno de los mejores aurores no significaba que poseyera todas las energías del mundo capaces de hacerlo trabajar sin cesar como si de un robot se tratase. Suspiró cansado. Al menos ya estaba en casa, su cómoda y cálida casa. Aspiró el aroma que venía desde la cocina y al instante un par de gruñidos despertaron en su estómago. Recordó que ese día no había ni siquiera podido almorzar; entre papeles y más papeles, locos maniáticos que no tenían otra cosa que hacer sino joderle la vida al prójimo… necesitaba vacaciones.

Con pasos silenciosos atravesó la sala principal hasta posarse bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, apoyándose a un lado. Una parte de él no quería moverse simplemente porque se hallaba cansado, ¡verdaderamente casando! Y la otra parte, una más impetuosa, no quería privarle a sus ojos la visión de lo más fascinante que le había pasado en su vida. Generalmente siempre se volvía una especie de… "baboso" cuando Ginevra estaba frente a él. Y es que se le hacía imposible no mirarla de aquella forma cuando tenía bien claro en su cabeza que esa pelirroja representaba todo en su existencia.

-Llegas un poco tarde, amor – Habló la joven mujer mientras sacaba unas papas del horno.

-Demasiado trabajo – Informó sin quitar esa expresión de ensueño que daba a su rostro una mueca que para Ginny resultaba extremadamente graciosa.

-Últimamente te han estado explotando en el trabajo – Dijo dejando todo lo preparado en la mesa y caminando hacia él de manera grácil. – Debería hablar con Kingsley. No puedo permitir que abuse tanto de las habilidades de mi marido. Sólo yo tengo el derecho a… y al decírtelo no me refiero sólo a tus habilidades en el trabajo. – Sonrió con picardía mientras elevaba sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Aquello era una de las cosas que más idolatraba de ella. Su pasión refulgente, su vehemencia resplandeciente, su entusiasmo centelleante… y todos los sinónimo que podían existir. La apretó contra su cuerpo y le devolvió el beso de manera magistral, extasiándose con esa esencia tan viva que emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Volver a casa después de un día tan agobiante y verla a ella, sólo a ella, más que dispuesta a brindarle su mejor sonrisa, una traviesa caricia, un dulce o frenético beso… compensaba todo lo caótico que pudo llegar a ser su mañana, mediodía y tarde. ¡Lo compensaba todo!

-¿Tienes hambre? – Asintió con la cabeza sin soltarla. – Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe. Luego te das un refrescante baño y… - Lo miró a los ojos, dándole el placer de verlos brillar llenos de amor y deseo. – Si gustas te doy un relajante masaje, ¿sí? – Disfrutó gustoso de los dientes de ella tomando con aprensión su labio inferior.

Mientras tragaba su segunda porción de papas escuchó con detalles todo lo que ella expresaba sobre su día, su mañana de práctica, su salida con Hermione, la tarde en la madriguera. Tan sólo verla ya representaba un placer descomunal, más de lo que ella podía pensar o imaginar.

Desde que Harry Potter se dio cuenta de la existencia de Ginevra Weasley, algo dentro de él comenzó a brillar intensamente. Algo extraordinario y magnífico. Una maravilla que desde el momento en el cual supo de su presencia deseaba no extinguirla jamás. Una sensación soberbia que siempre se mantuvo a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados, de las circunstancias oscuras que les impedían manifestar con tantas ganas lo mucho que anhelaban estar juntos y lo indescriptible que resultaba aquella nueva situación para él… indescriptible y estupenda. Y ahora… ahora podía proferir y bramar como un loco lo que esa mujer era para su mundo. Y lo más sensacional y excepcional era el sentir que lo deleitaba al saber que era enteramente correspondido, con todo lo que era ella.

La miró de pie frente a la cama, justo después de su deliciosa cena y su refrescante baño. Esa expresión de ángel con sonrisa traviesa y mirada avivada le quitó el aliento. Esa cosa extraordinaria que brillaba sin parar dentro de él lanzó chispas desmesuradas por cada parte de su cuerpo, dispersando corrientes eléctricas que hicieron enchinar cada poro de su piel, causando un ronco gruñido que atinó a creer que era del monstruo que albergaba en su pecho. Sonrió hechizado, viendo la deslumbrante figura de su mujer (cubierta sólo por una bata la cual le aseguraba, gracias a su transparencia, que no había ninguna otra prenda después de ella) montarse sobre la cama y dirigirse felinamente hacia él. La miró con sensualidad cuando la tuvo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, con sus ardientes caderas presionándose contra las suyas y sus suaves y delicados senos rozándose contra su pecho descubierto.

-Bien, señor Potter – Se dejó perder por el sonido de su voz, cargado con embriagador deseo y frenesí. – Tuvo un día muy difícil en el trabajo; así que yo, como la buena señora Potter que soy… - Sus caderas realizaron un movimiento que lo hizo gemir roncamente. Sintió su aliento pasear por su cuello hasta detenerse en su oído. Se estremeció. Sí, después de años aún se estremecía. – Le haré olvidarse absolutamente de él. – Habló con erotismo, con lujuria intensificada por el amor que sentía hacia él; hacia su cuerpo, hacia su alma… – De todo… - Un nuevo gemido lo traicionó escapándose de su garganta al sentir sus dientes tomar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Adoraba que ella tuviera el pleno control algunas veces. Su mujer desbordaba pasión de la pura, de la ardiente… esa pasión que lo hacían doblegarse ante ella y lo convertian en un simple ciervo capaz de cometer la peor de las artimañas si ella se lo pedía. Era su esclavo… y nada adoraba más que ser su esclavo en la cama.

Con manos inquietas la desprendió de esa bata transparente y dio a sus dedos el placer de recorrer esos senderos que ya se sabía de memoria, presionar sus puntos sensibles, saborear su piel cubierta de pecas, friccionar sus cuerpos con auténtica necesidad hasta hacerlos gritar… era su todo, simplemente la amaba. Y para Harry Potter no había mejor momento que estar entre los brazos de su mujer; dentro de ella, siendo uno, obsequiándole el placer más pecaminoso y a la vez celestial y divino que en la vida se podía experimentar.

-Ginevra… - Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y lo jalaron con suavidad hacía atrás, dándole a su boca un mejor acceso a su blanco y esbelto cuello. Sentía las pequeñas uñas de su esposa marcar con verdadero vigor la piel de su espalda conforme sus caderas se compenetraban, aumentando el ritmo que acompañaba a sus acelerados latidos. La besó en la boca con urgencia, saboreando cada centímetro de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La apretó contra sí sintiendo el límite, el confín del paraíso. La cosa brillante dentro de él se incendió en un sinfín de llamaradas vivas que lo hicieron gritar eufórico, proclamar su nombre y gemir de placer al sentirse llenarla de él. Ginny se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, comprimiendo sus caderas sin detención hasta verse llegar a su edén junto con él.

-Amor…– Trazó su temblorosa y húmeda columna vertebral para luego abrazarla completamente contra sí, pegando aún más sus sudorosos cuerpos ahora satisfechos. Era maravillosa… la mejor mujer que en la tierra haya existido. Y era toda suya. – Gracias… – Ginny acomodó la cabeza en su hombro después de susurrarle un "gracias a ti". No tenía intenciones de soltara aún, por lo que apoyó sus labios en su transpirado cuello y cerró los ojos para recuperar el aliento.

Aspiró su aroma a mujer. ¡Era tan feliz! Como nunca pensó que lo sería, y menos con ella. Su Ginny.

Entre tanta plenitud una pregunta que llegó no sabía de dónde se presentó en su cabeza. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ginny no lo hubiese esperado? Había sido un completo ciego al no haberla visto antes. ¿Y si ella lo hubiese olvidado? ¿Si, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por un amor que no le correspondía, hubiese decidido sacarlo de su alma y enamorarse de otro? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?

Las respuestas le causaron nauseas, pues no podía vislumbrar un mundo si Ginevra Weasley no estaba con él. No podía imaginarse sin su pelirroja. Sin su pasión desbordante, sin su espíritu tan vivo e inquieto, sin su locura temporal que a veces la atacaba sin remedio, sin su carácter tan autoritario…

-Harry, no puedo respirar – No se había dado cuenta de la potente presión que habían ejercidos sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera muy posesiva. Ginny lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido debido a su neutra expresión, extrañada. - ¿Qué sucede? – Una mirada de pánico surcó en sus verdes ojos. – Harry…

-Yo… pensaba… - De nuevo aquella interrogante con sus insípidas respuestas.

-Auch… ¡Harry!

-Lo siento – Bajó la presión de sus brazos otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo pensaba… - La miró angustiado. – ¿Qué hubiese pasado si tú no me hubieras esperado? – Ginny lo miró confundida. – Tú me querías desde hacia tanto tiempo y yo… tardé tanto en darme cuenta. – La pelirroja alzó la vista captando todo el asunto con rapidez. Liberó una pequeña risa y ladeó la cabeza hacia los lados levemente sin dejar de sonreír divertida.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no te hubiera esperado?

-No te tendría acá conmigo, dispuesto a hacerte el amor de nuevo. No tendría tu cuerpo, tu voz, ¡no te tendría!

-Tienes razón. Seguramente habría terminado casada con Dean… - Expresó ella tranquilamente, creando en el rostro de Harry una mueca de genuino horror. – Sí, me habría casado con Dean y hubiéramos vivido felices en París. Y tú… - Lo miró. – Quizá te hubieses casado con Romilda o… si mi hermano no hubiese tenido el valor de confesarse ante Hermione y no se hubiera casado con ella, quizá los dos estarían juntos por despecho, ¿verdad?. Hubieras pasado el resto de tus días lamentándote, y lamentándote, y lamentándote por ser tan lento y estúpido que...

-¡Ginevra! – Ginny rió ante su completa cara de terror.

-Amor… - Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y besó divertida su mentón. - ¿Qué importa ahora lo que pudo haber pasado si yo te olvidaba? Primero, eso era algo que nunca, jamás de los jamases, iba a pasar. Ni pasará.

-Pero si hubiese pasado…

-Y segundo… – Continuó. – ¿Qué importa? Lo principal y único es lo que tenemos ahora. – Elevó sus manos para acariciar su rostro. – Lo que sí importa es lo que de verdad pasó. Te amo desde siempre, tú te enamoraste de mí. Te esperé, y acá estamos. Soy tuya, tú eres mío. Es lo que importa ¿cierto? – Lo besó provocativamente, gozando del delicioso contacto húmedo y tibio. - ¡Piensas cada cosa, Potter!

-¡Era una posibilidad!

-Una posibilidad que nunca se iba a dar, idiota – Se apretó a él. – Nunca, nunca, nunca – Lo besó de nuevo. – Así que sácatelo de la cabeza y hazme lo que dijiste que estabas dispuesto a hacerme.

Las orbes del moreno nuevamente se iluminaron radiantes. De un movimiento giró sobre la cama y aprisionó el cálido cuerpo de Ginny con el suyo, dispuesto a amarla otra vez.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ginny lo hubiese olvidado?

Desgarró las espantosas y aterradoras respuestas de su cabeza. Como bien había dicho su pelirroja, lo que importaba era lo que sí pasó. Y agradecía infinitamente a Dios aquello… siempre lo haría.

* * *

_**N/A**:** Dedicado a Rose**, porque siendo ella tan fanática de esta pareja, no se inhibe en leer mi pequeño Fic D/G, llenandome con tan lindas palabras que me cuestan mucho creer. Y por ya haberme dedicado una partecita de dos de sus maravillosos fics. Espero te haya gustado, amiga. La idea me vino super espontánea, pues no me gusta pensar mucho una trama cuando se trata de un One Shot. No sé por qué (?) _

_No es la gran cosota, pero ando trabajando en otro proyecto H/G que irá dedicado tanto a tí como a otras personitas muy queridas para mí, =) Espero ese sí valga realmente la pena.  
_

_Los reviews son bienvenidos, C= _

_Besotes!_

**_Yani! _**


End file.
